Beldr
]] Beldr , also known as Baldur , is a demon in the series. History Baldr is a god from Norse myth. In the legend, Baldr and his mother had a dream of his death. Since dreams were said to be prophetic, this depressed him, so his mother Frigg made every object on Earth vow never to hurt Baldr. All objects made this vow except mistletoe. Frigg had thought it too unimportant and nonthreatening to bother asking it to make the vow (alternatively, it seemed too young to swear). When Loki, the mischief-maker, heard of this, he made a magical spear from this plant (in some later versions, an arrow). He hurried to the place where the gods were indulging in their new pastime of hurling objects at Baldr, which would bounce off without harming him. Loki gave the spear to Baldr's brother, the blind god Höðr, who then inadvertently killed his brother with it. Later, after Ragnarok, he would return from Hel, along with Höðr, and live happily together. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Genma Race *Devil Survivor / Overclocked: Bel Race - Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Known as Baldur. He is required for the Challenge Quest, "The Malevolent Star Falls," where a client requests an invincible demon to face off against another invincible demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Baldur can teach the Nanashi the Hamaon and Head Crush skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Light and Physical skills. ''Devil Survivor'' Beldr first appears on Day 3, when the party attempts to save Keisuke and Midori from a group of demons. After the battle is won and they all think they're safe, Beldr appears and the party must then escape. Trying to attack him is useless. On the beginning of the same day, the Laplace Mail predicts Beldr's coming at 18:00, with hundreds of victims to die, including the party. After hearing this, the protagonist and his party desperately try to find a way to defeat Beldr, even though he is said to be immortal. Someone tells them of an item called "Devil's Fuge," which is apparently the only thing that can hurt him. The party take the Devil's Fuge from three demon tamers by force shortly before the appointed time. During the fight, the party must fight not only Beldr, but several demons such as Pyro Jacks and Cait Siths that have been summoned by him, and will be summoned again if they are defeated. As a result of defeating Beldr, the protagonist then unwillingly becomes a part of the War of Bel. Upon defeat, Beldr realizes that Loki aided the party in obtaining the devil's fuge. During Amane Kuzuryu's and Naoya's endings, Babel will resummon all the Bels which the protagonist has defeated, including Beldr. Beldr retains his immortailty from when he was first fought, but the protagonist still has the Devil's Fuge and thus is the only one who can damage him. Almighty skills and Physical skills enhanced by Pierce cannot damage Beldr. ''Devil Survivor: Overclocked'' Beldr's role is the same as in the original game, but he appears in both 8th Days of the Overlord Route, where he is summoned by the Overlord to attack Metatron alongside fellow Bel Belial and two minor demons. Strategy ''Devil Survivor/Overclocked'' Beldr is immune to any and all attacks sans Devil's Fuge. Even Almighty attacks have no effect on Beldr. Devil's Fuge is affected by the user's level so if your Level is too low you should consider Leveling up your Main character. Besides being Beldr's weakness, Devil's Fuge can also be strengthened by other means and can land critical hits. Beldr has a map attack, Vampire Mist, which is Curse/Mystic element that drains all enemies of some health (~25% HP) and transfers that health to Beldr. This skill activates upon Beldr's turn and doesn't incur delay. On Day 3, if the player doesn't kill the enemy leaders, Beldr will remain at Speed 32. When player kills off enemy teams, Beldr adds +3 Speed for every team killed, until he reaches Speed 50. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= Null |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Hamaon\Innate Dream Fist\Innate Resist Light\30 Ally Counter\32 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Day 3 = |-| Bel Rush = Gallery Trivia * Beldr is contained as leftover compendium data in Devil Survivor 2. He lacks an image for the status screen, but retains most of his data from the first game. His Immortal Racial Skill still functions as normal, and his compendium entry is identical to the one that would be used in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Belial and Beelzebub return as bonus bosses, and it may have been planned to have all Bel demons reappear in this way. * When encountering the party for the second time, Beldr says "you will all shed your tears for me." This refers to a part of his myth in which Hel promised to return Baldr to life, but only if everything in the world cried for Baldr. This was almost accomplished, but Þökk, a giantess, refused to cry for him, thus voiding the agreement. Þökk was believed to have been Loki in disguise. Category:Norse Mythology